1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to wireless communication manufacturing testing as well as to electronic device testing in general. More specifically, the disclosure relates to an adjustable magnetic probe for efficient near field scanning
2. Background
As use of mobile devices grows, so does the need to manufacture and test new devices in an efficient manner. Magnetic probes are used in near field electromagnetic interference (EMI) scanning systems to measure the magnetic field component that is perpendicular to the probe loop. Existing magnetic probe mounting arms must be moved to a new position in order to measure magnetic field data in the x, y, and z directions. This requires that the probe arm be moved to the new position and calibrated before use, which is time consuming and mechanically cumbersome. Much time is consumed in repeatedly setting up the probe for a new direction of measurement. This is particularly problematic in high volume manufacturing.
There is a need in the art for method and apparatus for a magnetic probe capable of adjusting the direction of a loop antenna to collect fully-vectorial magnetic field data in the x, y, and z directions for use in chip, package, and board level EMI testing.